Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999)
Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy is a first film to be made by BrerBrian02. It appeared on Google Drive in 1-18-2015. A remake version of the movie will be made by CarltonHeroes and a co-directors Shadow101815 and Billy2009 in 1-7-2017. Plot In Thebes, Egypt, 1,290 BC, high priest Imhotep engaged in an affair with Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. When the Pharaoh discovered their tryst, Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun murdered the monarch. As Seti's guards arrive, Imhotep fled while Anck-su-Namun killed herself, intending for Imhotep to resurrect her. After Anck-su-Namun's burial, Imhotep and his priests stole her corpse and travelled to Hamunaptra, the city of the dead, where they began the resurrection ceremony. However, they were intercepted by Seti's guards before the ritual could be completed, and Anck-su-Namun's soul was sent back to the Underworld. Imhotep's priests were mummified alive; Imhotep was sentenced to immortal agony, condemned to suffer the Hom Dai curse, buried alive with flesh-eating scarab beetles. He was buried under high security, sealed away in a sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of the Egyptian god Anubis, and kept under strict surveillance by warriors known as the Medjai; for all humanity would be doomed should he resurface. Over 3000 years later in 1926, when Winnie the Pooh and friends (along with Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wilbur, Donkey, Chicken Little, Bartok, Timon, Pumbaa, Alice, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, and Theodore) and the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor), Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow, Mr. Peabody and Sherman) arrive and meet Evelyn, a Cairo librarian and aspiring Egyptologist, her brother, Jonathan presents them an intricate box and map which Jonathan says he found in Thebes. After the pair discover the map leads to Hamunaptra, Jonathan reveals he stole it from an American adventurer named Rick O'Connell, currently in prison. Evelyn and Jonathan visit Rick; he tells them that he knows the location of the city because his unit of the French Foreign Legion found the location years ago. He makes a deal with Evelyn to reveal the location of Hamunaptra, in exchange for Evelyn saving Rick from being hanged. When Yogi Bear, Cindy and Boo-Boo (who appear) reunited with Pooh and friends, Rick leads them and Evelyn and Jonathan's small expedition to the city, where the group encounters a band of American treasure hunters led by the famed British Egyptologist Dr. Allen Chamberlain and guided by Beni Gabor, a cowardly former comrade of Rick. Shortly after reaching Hamunaptra, the expeditions are attacked by the Medjai, led by the warrior Ardeth Bay. Ardeth warns them of the evil buried in the city, but despite his warning, the two expeditions continue to excavate in separate portions of the city. Evelyn searches for the Book of Amun-Ra, a solid gold book reportedly capable of taking life away, but comes across the remains of Imhotep instead. The team of Americans, meanwhile, discover a box containing the black Book of the Dead, accompanied by canopic jars carrying Anck-su-Namun's preserved organs; Chamberlain steals the Book of the Dead while each of the Americans pockets a jar as loot. Before opening the box, Chamberlain reads an engraving saying that any and all who open the box are cursed if Imhotep is awakened. The men ignore the warnings, but Beni refuses to assist them, and flees. Not far away, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Cruella De Vil, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Hans, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Candy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Ursula, Lady Treamine, The Grand Duke of Owls, Yzma, Shere Khan and Kaa discover that Pooh and his other pals had found the mummy and plot to awaken it so that they can unleash the power of darkness from the keyhole to this world. At night, Evelyn takes the Book of the Dead and reads a page aloud, accidentally awakening Imhotep. The expeditions flee to Cairo, but Imhotep follows them with the help of Beni and the villains, who bargain with Imhotep; the antagonist promises not to kill Beni in return. Imhotep absorbs the life from the American expedition, returning to full strength. Seeking a way to stop Imhotep, Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan meet Ardeth at a museum. After Evelyn reveals that Imhotep referred to her as Anck-su-Namun in Hamunaptra, Ardeth and museum curator Terrence Bay hypothesize that Imhotep wants to resurrect his lover again and will do so by sacrificing Evelyn. Evelyn muses that if the Book of the Dead brought Imhotep back to life, the Book of Amun-Ra can kill him again. After discovering the location of the Book, Imhotep corners the group with an army of slaves. Evelyn agrees to accompany Imhotep if he spares the lives of the rest of the group. Imhotep goes back on his word and the villains kidnap Cindy and leave his slaves to kill the group anyway. However, Rick discovers an entrance to the sewers and they escape. Terrence sacrifices himself to buy the others time to escape. Imhotep, Evelyn, Beni and the villains return to Hamunaptra, pursued by Rick, Jonathan, Ardeth, Winnie the Pooh, Yogi and pals. The battle commences as Maleficent, Jafar, and Ursula combine their magic to become their monstrous final forms, while Hans summons enough dark magic to transform himself into Legion. Evelyn and Cindy are rescued after an intense battle with Imhotep's mummified priests and the Seekers, as Evy reads from the Book of Amun-Ra. Imhotep becomes mortal, and Rick stabs him, forcing him into the River of Death. Rapidly decaying, Imhotep leaves the world of the living, vowing revenge with the same words he carved into his sarcophagus, Death is only the beginning. The Seekers of Darkness, repulsed by the overwhelming light exuding from the Book of Amun-Ra, flee into a Dark Corridor Portal, though not before Maleficent vows that gathering of the 7 Guardians and 13 Shadows will soon be nigh. While looting treasure from the pyramid, Beni accidentally sets off an ancient booby trap and is trapped by a swarm of flesh-eating scarabs as Hamunaptra collapses into the sand. The heroes escape, although they lose the Book of Amun-Ra in the process. Rick, Jonathan and Evelyn ride off into the sunset on a pair of camels laden with Beni's treasure. Scenes #The Beginning in Ancient Egypt #Battle in Hamunaptra #Pooh and friends meet Evelyn and Joathan #Freeing Rick O'Connell #Aboarding the boat #Journey to Hamunaptra #Search of the Mummy #The villain's revenge #The Plague #The Mummy's Appearance #Packing things #The fireballs #Imhotep's power #Imhotep's slaves #Flight across the desert #Rescuing Evelyn and Cindy #Battling Imhotep and the villains #Returning home Trivia *Mr. Peabody and Sherman joined the team. *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear made their appearance and joined the team in the end of the film. *The Road Rovers made their appearance to help Pooh and friends to defeat the villains and joined the team. *Timon, Pumbaa, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Shere Khan, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Candy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Prince Hans, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Yzma, Kaa and Scar guest star in this film. *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wilbur, Donkey, Paddington Bear, Bartok, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Dino (dinosaur), George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Timon, Pumbaa, Jafar, Maleficent, Hades, Ursula, Shere Khan, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, King Candy, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Prince Hans, Gaston, Mother Gothel, Captain Hook, Scar, Cruella De Vil, Yzma and Kaa will guest star in Billy2009's upcoming remake version of this film. *The villains worked for Imhotep. *Alice, Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor and Fauntleroy Fox and Crawford Crow will join Pooh and his friends in Billy2009's upcoming remake version of this film. *The storyline continues in [[Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns|''Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns]] and ''Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor''.'' *Aladdin made his cameo to give Pooh this lamp. *Mr. Peabody reveals to be the Road Rovers' friend and favorite sientist. *Evelyn revealed to be Christopher Robin's aunt. *The film takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Hey There It's Yogi Bear (which explains that Pooh and friends have met Cindy Bear), Winnie the Pooh Meets Mr. Peabody & Sherman (which explains that they met Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Winnie the Pooh/Shrek films and Yogi Bear/Shrek films (which explains that they met Donkey), Winnie the Pooh/Charlotte's Web films (which explains that they met Wilbur and saw him again), Yogi Bear's Adventures of Space Jam (which explains that they met Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck), Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen and Yogi Bear Gets Frozen (which explains that they faced Prince Hans), Winnie the Pooh Gets Tangled, (which explains that they faced Mother Gothel) Yogi Bear's Adventures of Song of the South (which explains that they faced Brer Fox and Brer Bear), Pooh's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph and Bloom's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph (which explains that they faced King Candy), and Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle (which explains that they faced the Grand Duke of Owls), the Winnie the Pooh/Aladdin sequels (which explains that Iago was reformed without Jafar in the third and chapter sequel but in the second sequel) and the Yogi Bear/Aladdin sequel (which explains that Cindy saw Jafar), Winnie the Pooh Meets Alvin and the Chipmunks, Pooh's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squekeal and Yogi Bear and the Chipmunk Adventure (which explains that Pooh, Yogi and friends met Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes) and Winnie the Pooh/Cinderella film sequels and Yogi Bear/Cinderella films (which explains that they faced Lady Treamine). *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, Charlotte's Web 1 and 2, Shrek films, The Lion King films, Kingdom Hearts films, The Fox and the Crow films, Alice in Wonderland, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2, the Alvin and the Chipmunks films, the Aladdin films, the Looney Tunes films, the Yogi Bear films, Road Rovers, the Mr. Peabody and Sherman films, The Flintstones films, Sleeping Beauty, The Little Mermaid, Tangled, Frozen, Hercules, Rock-a-Doodle, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent, The Jetsons films, Peter Pan 1 and 2 and The Princess and the Frog. Soundtrack #The Last Night In the Nursery - Peter Pan (1953) and friends in the Library #Marketplace - Aladdin Cindy and Boo Boo aboard the ship with Pooh and friends #The North Mountains - Frozen and friends finish eating #The Kiss - Aladdin and Cindy on their date #Street Urchins - Aladdin buy the camels #Bedtime - The Little Mermaid Talks to Rabbit during the journey at night #Padame's Ruminations - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Hamunaptra #The Kiss - Aladdin Nighttime #Evil Meetings - Kingdom Hearts Revenge #The Burning Bush - The Prince of Egypt in the living room #Sinister Stromboli - Pinocchio the Villains #Battle With the Forces of Evil - Sleeping Beauty the Villains #Into the Sunlight - The Hunchback of Notre Dame Ending Links Category:BrerBrian02 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Remakes Category:Billy2009 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Epic films Category:Films set in Egypt Category:Censored films Category:Horror films Category:Horror-comedy films